


ART: Amnesia

by Liondragon (Sameshima_Shuzumi)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Progressive Insurance "Flo" Commercials
Genre: Art, Comic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, IT'S TRRUUUUUUEEEE, M/M, Marvel Cameos, Pencil, Soap Opera, faux fur, it's true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sameshima_Shuzumi/pseuds/Liondragon
Summary: ...with Tony Stark as Susan Lucci.





	ART: Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

>  _Search "The Turns We Take" for the original. Disclaimers: it's an ad, I don't own 'em, fanon does not imply endorsement of canon._  
>   
>  Transcript:  
> You haven't noticed me for ~~2~~ 70 years!  
>  "Amnesia"  
> But I was frozen!  
> Well I still deserve appreciation.  
> Who was there for you when you were brainwashed?!  
> You know I don't remember that!
> 
>  
> 
> I am Tony Stark!  
> This is not your backstory.


End file.
